


少年阴阳师

by AnnNingShaw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnNingShaw/pseuds/AnnNingShaw
Summary: Finch六岁，小巫师(阴阳师)。大概是少年阴阳师那样的设定。(因为欧美巫师怎么干活我都忘了，嗯)Reese2000+岁，精灵或是别的什么。再议。Harold的爷爷由Control担任，但称呼上保留“爷爷”。因为写成“你奶奶，你奶奶的”容易出戏。嗯就是酱。
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese, Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 1





	1. 两千岁的Reese被六岁的Finch拐带回家

“呜哇呜哇巴里巴里哄!”年轻的小巫师手里拿着一根树枝，像模像样的踏着方阵，口中念念有词。夜很静，只有一两声蛙叫和几处蝉声陪伴着小巫师，森林密而又黑，月光也只能透下一点点亮光来。

“谁呀……”阴沉而沙哑的声音在黑暗中回响，惊起一片鸦雀，扑棱棱四散逃开。

“天朦朦地懵懵，天地之灵听我号令!”小巫师听见有人搭话，精神为之一振，脚下越发加紧踏着阵法。

“扰人清梦，真是不懂规矩。”那声音隐隐震怒，轰隆隆似雷鸣，大地也跟着摇晃起来。

“上青天下黄土，天地之灵臣服于我!”小巫师一通念叨，脚下紧赶慢赶终于走完阵法，却没留神被裤腿绊了一跤，“哎呀”摔倒在地，手上却丝毫不乱，在空中还是画完了符咒。

“呼。”小巫师长吐一口气，爬起来揉了揉眼睛，大概，还是，生效了吧？他扭扭头，到处看了看，没有啊。再一抬头：“啊!”

面前不知什么时候站了个黑大个，差不多有爷爷两倍高，衣服破破烂烂的，黑白相间的头发和胡子都拖地了，也好在有头发和胡子挡住，不然倒有尴尬之处。

“你能看见我？”

“嗯，我……目力好。那个……你能当我的式神吗？”小家伙拍了拍屁股上的土，好奇地摸摸了黑大个的衣服，“都零碎了，我得给你买身衣服才行。”

“给我买衣服，为什么？”

“阴阳师有照顾好式神的责任!”小家伙骄傲地一扬脖子。

“我还没答应你呢。”

“没关系，当送见面礼了。”

“你钱多得没处花吗？”黑大个忍不住嘲讽道。

“还成。今年的零花钱应该够给你买一身衣服的。”小家伙上下打量着黑大个，拍了拍手，信心满满地说。

“你要花一年的零花钱给我买衣服？”

“不必介意，”小家伙试图拍黑大个的肩膀，但显然够不着，退而求其次想拍拍他的膝盖，发现还是够不着，最后拍在了脚背上，“大家见面有缘，互相帮助嘛。”

“互相帮助？笑话!”黑大个猛地抓住小家伙，举起来捏在手心，恶狠狠冲他一瞪眼：“你不怕我吗？”

小巫师这才发现黑大个满身血污，血色太过陈旧，暗得发黑，却挡不住眼眸又透又亮，如同一湾碧泉。他看得出了神，好一会，才伸手去摸黑大个的头发，柔声问道：“你受伤了吗？”

黑大个一怔，手上松了劲，小孩就要眼看往下掉，黑大个反应过来要接，小孩顺着他的头发往下滑，不一会已然安全着地了。

“跟我回家吧，我爷爷是很好的阴阳师，他会照顾好你的。”

“没听说过请别的巫师照料自己的式神的。”黑大个口气不自觉软了下来。

“你这是答应了？”

“你看见那树尖上那枚果子了吗？”黑大个凌空一指，透过层层树叶，几十丈高的树尖上出现一枚青黄绿果，透着一点鲜嫩。“你把它摘下来，我就当你的式神。”

“你确定？不反悔吗？”小孩突然有点犹疑。

“我确定，不反悔。”黑大个闷闷地说。他不想再从属于任何人，但这孩子太过天真柔善，叫他无法拒绝。多少阴阳师终其一生也没能修炼成飞升技能，能够到那个程度更是屈指可数，别说你一个几岁孩子了。知难而退吧，他这样想着，厌倦地闭上了眼睛。

小孩拉了拉他的胡子：“给，果子。”

黑大个看看这果子，又看了看那树尖，小孩又发话了：“你想反悔也可以。”

那孩子低着头，手不安地来回搓着：“我会飞，生来就会。这有点像作弊哈，所以，你想反悔，也可以。”

“你想式神做什么？”黑大个忍不住摸了摸孩子的头宽慰他。

“我……我明天就不能飞了。”小孩委屈地嘟着嘴：“祖父说明天要给我封印起来。说为了保护我。我想，有式神能保护我了，大概，就不用封印了。或者，就算封印起来了，有式神也可以飞的。”

“呐，你看这是什么。”黑大个的声音不由得柔和起来。

小孩低头再看手上的果子，已然变成一枚碧绿的戒指。

“现在，呼唤我的名字，John Reese。”

“John Reese，”

“告诉我你的名字。”

“Harold Finch。”

“把戒指套在我的手上。”小孩依言照做。

“那么现在，Harold，我就是你的式神了。我会保护你。”

“而我会照顾你。”小孩高兴地扑向黑大个，在接触的一瞬间，黑大个不见了，他变成一只黑色的小猫，胸口一点绿莹莹的，像一只小铃铛。

小孩会意地抱起黑猫：“Mr. Reese，那我们回家吧。”


	2. 领回家当然要见家长，戒指你都带了还想走，怎么可能嘛

“不要叫我Mr. Reese！我也不喜欢被抱来抱去！”

“来不及了，Mr. Reese，如果你不想被抱来抱去，就该变成黑熊啊豹子什么的，”小孩拿下巴蹭了蹭黑猫的耳朵，“猫这种生物，总是免不了要被抱的。”

黑猫瞪着一双碧眼，自己就不该心软答应当他的式神，这家伙顺竿爬的技术简直不要太好，刚还哭啼啼现在就颐指气使。它使劲蹬了蹬腿脚，小孩抱得越发紧了。黑猫泄气地舔了舔爪子，索性往男孩怀里一拱，让自己舒服一点。小孩身上的气味，倒挺好闻，呼吸绵软悠长。躺着还挺舒服的，要不，睡一觉好了，反正，小孩嘛，能遇到什么危险。

小孩一看黑猫挺老实，手上稍稍松了点劲儿，还高兴得哼起了歌。那声音反正，说五音不全，都是轻的。黑猫翻了翻并不存在的白眼，心想还好你父母不指望你搞雅乐，不然眼见得要被气昏，正要说几句，一琢磨还是耳朵一耷拉，决定不闻窗外歌算了。

走了也不知道多久，四周突然安静下来，没有蛙叫蝉鸣，没有风吹草动，小孩屏住气息，抱着黑猫的手箍得越发紧。黑猫一挣，探出头来，低声问：“Harold，怎么了？”

“有东西。”小孩低声说道，“你藏好了，不要出来。”

黑猫一怔，正要说什么，突然四处飞来许多乌鹊，箭也似的撞上来，小孩倒是不慌不慌，腾出一只手，以指代杖，步下绕阵，在空中写下符咒，“天朦地荡雷电风雨宇宙八荒，疾!”愣是把一波乌鹊全都打退了。

黑猫一瞧，倒确实不用它出手，懒懒地伸个腰：“Harold，你叫自己的式神藏好，自己去打架，你这是缺式神啊还是缺玩伴啊？”

“哎呀，我都忘了。”小孩不好意思挠挠头，“习惯了。”

“习惯保护人？”黑猫努力探出身子来，还想调笑几句，小孩又低声说道：“嘘，你听，那水里有东西。”

黑猫又是一怔，这小孩生来会飞，目力耳力如此之好，究竟有多少潜能。它竖起耳朵一听，可不，水里那个怕不是个庞然大物。黑猫喵的一声窜了出来：“Harold，你不是说要给我买衣服吗？”Reese现了人性，婉转一笑,“现在，就用你的意念力给我打造一身战衣吧。”

正在说时，水里窜出一只大怪来，霎时间半边天都黑了。Reese蹿身一纵，瞬间到了怪物眼前，猛地朝怪物攻去。Harold果然不负所托，Reese感受到自己破衣正片片掉落，取而代之的是一件薄薄的软甲，甚至有神力源源不断地输来。怪物显然没料到有此劲敌，甩尾狂啸，激得水浪滔天。Reese则精神大震，将平生本事一一施展开来，怪物吃了一掌，负痛而去。

Reese正想去追，耳边飘来Harold的声音“Mr. Reese…”，那声音气若游丝，Reese不由得吓了一跳。回头再看那男孩，面色苍白，直冒冷汗，眼看就要昏厥。

“怎么回事？”Reese不由得大急,忙回身来救，“只是一件战衣，怎么会消耗那么多法力？”Reese说着不由得火气上涌，“你这家伙怎么那么不惜力，一件战衣至于那么拼命吗？”Reese气得指节发白，“难怪你爷爷要封锁你的法力，仗着有天赋就可以胡来吗？我要是你爷爷，我要废了你的法力教你再也不能修炼!”

“Mr. Reese …”男孩艰难地示意身后。Reese快速绕到他身后，却发现有米粒大一只怪虫紧紧地叮着男孩，虽然小，法力倒是很强。哦，难怪他动弹不得，男孩一心给自己助战，根本没有注意到身后有如此细小的怪物偷袭，等反应过来，已经摆脱不掉了，勉力支撑到现在，已经快到极限了。Reese快速打落怪虫，小孩一下瘫软在他怀里，委屈巴巴地说：“我也不想Mr. Reese你受伤嘛。”

Reese没来由地一阵愧疚：“Harold，我恐怕…”我恐怕不是一个合格的式神，还要带累你保护我。小孩却像能读懂他的心思一样，勾住了他的脖子：“Mr. Reese，你是我的第一个式神，你可不能离开我哦。”

Reese垂下眼睑，好吧，那等他有了更强大的式神，再说再见吧。结果小孩接下来的话却差点把他噎得背过气去“不然我阴阳师的面子往哪儿搁。”

“呸。”Reese翻了个白眼，瞬间就想把这小家伙甩出去。

“呐，你看这衣服好看不？”小家伙又来精神了，献宝似的指指Reese身上的软甲。

Reese低头看了看自己身上的衣服，白色的长袍底衫，黑色罩衣，灵动轻盈，更难得隐隐散发出阵阵神力，就算当代第一阴阳师的神将，装备也不过如此，这孩子倒真是有心。更为难得的是，自己身上的污秽则不知何时一扫而空，这洁净的神力，真是难以想象由一个孩子发出。

“好看。”

“那我们去见爷爷吧!”

“不去。”

“诶，怎么不去呢？”

“不为什么，送你到家门口，我就外面待着。”

“你该不是怕我爷爷的结界吧？别怕，有我带着，不碍事。”

“切，还没有我怕的结界。”

“那你是……怕生？”

“你才怕生呢!我神将不要面子的吗？”

“哦，你是神将啊，怪不到本事那么大。”

“我才不是!”Reese断然否认。推推搡搡，两人已然进了院子。

“爷爷!”

“哦，Harold，你回来了。”

“爷爷，这看这是Mr. Reese。诶，Mr. Reese，Mr. Reese你在哪？”

“好了Harold别找了，他走远了。”

“爷爷，我有式神了，不要封印我。”

“不行!”

“呜呜呜，干嘛非得封印人家，呜呜呜…”

“所以，后来呢？”第二天Reese坐在河沿上，用脚调戏着来往的鱼虾，漫不经心地问着旁边那团小朋友。

“所以后来，并没有封印我。只是……”小朋友低头叹着气，“只是成年之前都不许用。”

“那你还有什么不满足的？”

“那跟封印了有什么区别嘛！”小朋友瘪着嘴，眼窝里又亮晶晶的。

“Harold，这就是你的朋友吗？”

“是的妈妈，这就是Mr. Reese！”

Reese再想躲可来不及了，慌忙起身施礼：“Finch太太。”

“Mr. Reese，不管怎么样，家长还是要见的哦。”Harold一脸坏笑。


	3. Mr. Reese当然是跟我睡！

“Mr. Reese，承蒙你照顾小儿，我有意请你到寒舍敘茶，不知是否有此荣幸？”

“夫人哪里话，小可恭敬不如从命。”

“请。”

“请。”

Reese嘴上说得漂亮，心下却打起鼓来。脚上湿漉漉地仍旧赤着足，虽说通灵的生物大抵生性飘洒不拘礼，但是赤足上人家家里喝茶也太过了一些。要是在夫人整洁的榻榻米上留下若干黑色的脚印……Reese不敢往下想，连连给旁边的那团小朋友使眼色，结果小朋友也不知道今天哪颗乖巧星降世，双手下垂规规矩矩跟在母亲身后亦步亦趋，眼观鼻鼻观心，愣是一眼也没往他那处瞧。Reese急得只想插翅而飞。

眼见得已到了院门口，小朋友抢前一步推开院门，躬身道：“母亲大人请，Mr. Reese请。”

夫人含笑入了院门，Reese正想趁着过院门的当口找小朋友帮忙，猛抬眼看见小家伙正冲自己挤眼，再低头时，脚上干干净净一双白袜著着木屐。好嘛，原来他一直都知道的，故意让自己着急，Reese心想，一会儿找个机会看我怎么收拾他，太没规矩了。

Reese到底没等来这个机会。Finch夫人施施然备好了香茗，与Reese唠着家常，Harold在一旁垂手侍立，不时斟茶添水。不一时，Finch夫人言道新进来了几尾鲜鱼，一定要请Reese尝尝，于是一起用了午膳。饭毕，Finch夫人又邀Reese参观后花园。花园小厅，一番促膝谈长，自然又是一处用了晚膳。Reese已然开始怀疑Harold的腹黑因子是从何处遗传了，只是夫人端庄娴和，Reese再不敢无端揣测，拒绝女人更是Reese为数不多无法掌握的技能之一，如果不是仅有的话。

好容易用罢晚膳，待到掌灯时分，Finch夫人含笑欠身：“时候不早了，Harold，请Mr. Reese去客房安歇吧。”

乖顺了一天的Harold来劲了：“妈妈，Mr. Reese要跟我睡!”

Reese差点没摔一跤，谁要跟你睡啊，你这样说话会被人误解的好吗。

Finch太太笑着摸了摸Harold的头：“又胡闹了，你领Mr. Reese去客房，别打扰人家。”

“他是我的……式神”最后两个字几不可闻。

“没人跟你抢。”Finch太太蹲下来帮Harold理了理衣服，一拍他：“快去吧。”

Harold牵着Reese手就跑了，Reese甚至没来得及和夫人告安。

Harold装模作样地领着Reese去客房转了一圈，马上跳着说：“去我房间，我房间凉快。”

Reese一万个不愿意，“Harold，我真的……不是保姆……”我真的不陪睡。看小家伙正在兴头上，又不好意思拉下脸来拒绝他。就这么半推半就跟了过去。

小家伙倒是没说谎，他那屋确实凉快。气味也与其他屋大不相同，其他屋具是暖香，唯他这屋是冷香，带着一点雪松的味道。

“Mr. Reese，我们明天，去高龙山吧！”小家伙迫不及待跳上床，突然想到什么似的，又兴冲冲跳下来，仰着头搂着Reese的腿说道。

Reese转了猫形，跳上床，回头看他，去高龙山干嘛。

小孩突然红了脸，慢腾腾爬上床，“去看萤火虫啊。”伸手就去搂Reese。

Reese转身想躲，没留神被抓住了尾巴，小家伙也不管他疼不疼，一把拽了过去，Reese反手就是一爪子，快碰到小家伙的时候又没舍得。

小孩高高兴兴搂着他的脖子，还使劲在他脖颈上蹭了蹭。Reese以一只猫所能有的最高贵的态度忍受了。算了，不跟他计较，等他睡着了再说。

Harold很快就睡着了，但Reese却高兴不起来。睡着了的小家伙越发肆无忌惮。腿也搭在他身上了，手上可也没松。热乎乎的气息喷在他脖子上，哪里凉快了！更可气的是，那脚不安分在他肚皮上蹭来蹭去，还好避开了关键部位。Reese叫苦不迭。哦，顺便说一句，Reese是只黑猫，肚皮倒是白色的。

折腾了半宿，小家伙大概也嫌热了，松了手，四仰八叉睡在床上，嘴角还流着哈喇子。Reese叹了口气，用尾巴扯过被子轻轻给他盖上，得空溜了出来。


	4. Reese跑了

月色很好。Reese纵身上屋，换为人形，望月打坐，冥想这几天发生的一切，如此的不真实。

墙角突然草动，“谁？”Reese低声喝到。

“别慌，是Tao。”身边突然出现一个矮胖的神将，“你就是那小魔王的式神John Reese吧，我叫Lionel。是这家的家将。”

“是神将啦，Lionel，总是记不住。”另一个黑发神将出现了，不满地撇撇嘴，“我是Shaw.”

草丛里那团东西也冒出头来，原来是个小精灵。“嘿，我是Tao.”

小精灵捅了捅Reese，“嘿，给小魔王当式神感觉如何？这战衣不错啊。”Tao伸手就想去翻，Reese嫌恶地避开了。

“不怎么样。”Reese不想就这个话题聊下去，“此处没有萤火虫吗？”

“有啊，怎么没有。喏，那不是？”Shaw往院中一指。

“那为什么Harold说要去高龙山看萤火虫呢？”

Shaw瞪大了眼睛，Lionel没忍住乐了出来，Tao笑得直喘：“去高龙山看萤火虫？他真是这么说的？”

Reese黑了脸，就要发作。Tao不知死活笑得直打跌：“你多久没在京都混了，去高龙山看萤火虫，这是贵族小子追贵族女孩的话啊，差不多就等于，让我们共结百年之好吧！”Tao还想说什么，Lionel赶紧拦他，“别乱说!”

“嘿，Finch就是……”Lionel讪讪地打岔。

“嘘……”Shaw突然紧张起来。

“是Kara！”Tao打个冷颤，滋溜一下蹿了。

Shaw皱了皱眉头，“告辞。”也闪了。

“伙计，改天再聊。”Lionel也消失了。

Kara？难道？

“John？果然是你。”至寒的声音夹带风声而来。

Reese不由得寒毛倒竖，动弹不得。他强迫自己转过身来，Kara，果然是她，她怎么会在这里。她不应该在名古屋吗？难道？难道……这不可能……还有Snow…

“John，好久不见。”Snow半笑不笑挑了挑眉。

“真没想到，Harold居然找了你当式神。”Kara目带银光，发丝飘动，一袭黑衫无处不透着寒意，“怎么，你要改邪归正了吗？你浑身浴血的样子，还记得吗？”

“Kara，早晚要共事的，你何苦来。”Snow在一旁半劝不劝的样子。

共事？什么共事？Reese脑子嗡嗡直响。

“共事？我可不想和这种人共事！他罪无可恕！”Kara冷笑一声，挥手迫向Reese。

正好我也不想。Reese咬牙接掌。

Snow双手抱胸，沉吟不语。

“要打出去打！”

“正合我意!”

Snow皱了皱眉，话虽这样说，这两人交战太过胶着，根本跳不出圈外，仍旧打在原地，掌风过于凌冽，Snow忍不住后退了几步，二虎相争，怕是要伤及观虎人。百招过去，两人终于拼起法力来了，Snow又后退几步，远远地看着。到最后两人掌力相对，隔空斗气，Snow一扶额，这可糟糕，又后退几步。

“就你也配当式神吗？”Kara恶狠狠地说道。

“这个问题，应该由我来做决断。”Harold不知什么时候上来了，两人都是一惊。

小大人向两人掌心中间走去，“Kara，请不要让我为难。”

Reese眼睁睁看着Harold走向中间，笨蛋，你会受伤的！Reese心焦想撤掌，却撤不出去。

Snow大吃一惊，这孩子，似乎丝毫不受影响。

Harold已然走到中间，他面对着Kara，朝她走去，“有什么事，我们坐下来说，好吗？”

Kara也想撤掌，可也撤不出来，挣扎之间咬牙道：“你知道他做过什么吗？”

“他没有。”Harold抬起亮晶晶的眼睛，握住Kara的手，“Kara，他没有。”这一瞬间，两边的力量突然消失了，Kara惊讶地说不出话来：“你……”

Kara瞪眼看看Reese，又看看Harold，“你知道自己在做什么就好。”她稍稍调整了下呼吸，消失了。Snow跟着也消失了。

“Harold……”

“Mr. Reese，我知道的，我知道你没有做过。”Harold飞快地跑去抱住Reese，安抚道。

Reese推开这孩子，眼神冷得像是陌生人，“你是Control的后人？”

Harold轻轻点了点头。

“Harold Finch，是真名吗？”Reese眼中闪过一丝害怕，Harold心疼得只想过去抱他，可是Reese退得更远了，“告诉我，是真名吗？”你有没有骗我。

“是的，我父亲很小就被送去寄养，然后跟了寄养人家的姓氏。”

“多谢你。”Reese凄凄一笑。“我早该想到的，如果不是Control，谁家有这么有天赋的孩子。”他又后退几步，“想不到兜兜转转，我还是回到了老地方。”

Harold仍然试图向前：“Mr. Reese, 我明白的，那不是你的错。”

Reese嘲弄道，“你明白什么。”

“Mr. Reese，我知道你过去的一切。”

Reese心下一凛，“你怎么知道？”

“我……我能看到你的过去。我目力……极好。”Harold叹了口气。

“所有的一切？”Reese打个冷战。

“所有的一切。”

“那你就该知道，他们说的是真的，Harold。”Reese艰难地说道，“因为屡犯天条，我早被逐出神籍，堕入妖界。我没资格做任何人的式神。”

“有没有资格我说了算！再说，你的战力神力，都属一流，堕入妖界，只是惩罚不公罢了！”

“惩罚不公？哈哈哈哈哈……”Reese狂笑起来，“这话你得问你爷爷去！”

Reese的眼睛突然变得血红，身材陡长，邪魔之气暴盛。Harold一惊，忙将意念力集中在Reese的战衣上。但Reese丝毫不受影响，反而发狂似的扯掉身上的战衣，向黑夜深处奔去。

“Mr. Reese！John！你去哪儿！你不能走！”

刚才还天不怕地不怕的小孩紧跟几步要追，没留神摔了一跤，难过地哭了起来。


	5. 猫生艰难

也不知道跑了多久，Reese才停下来，四周一片黑暗，是了，黑暗才适合他，他本不该再接近任何人类。战衣已被撕成碎片，Reese摘下那枚绿色戒指，轻轻一弹，戒指划过一道幽光，顷刻消失不见。他只想沉沉睡去，不再过问任何事。

不知过了多久，Reese被人拍醒。

“嘿，大个子，原来是你。”Lionel走了过来。

“我们看见这里有光，就过来看看。”Shaw说道。

有光？这里怎么有光？Reese坐了起来，发现战衣恢复如初，发出柔和的白光。这孩子还是不死心吗？这淡淡的神力固执地环绕着他，包裹着他，安抚着他，伴他入睡，助他清醒。

“那什么，Tao的话你别在意。”Lionel好脾气地笑笑，还要说什么，Shaw却插话了：“说吧，你们是不是还没签订契约？”

Reese摇了摇头。

Lionel和Shaw都是脸色一变：“果然。”

“Finch想和你去高龙山大概就是为了这事。”Lionel不由得郑重起来。

“他想和你签订契约。”Shaw抢过话头。

“他才六岁。”Reese不以为然，“他懂什么叫契约。”

“才六岁？”Lionel愤愤不平起来，“你可别把他当孩子看，那小子法力比我们加起来都高。”

“只不过被封印住了。”Tao不知道什么时候钻出来了，“他爷爷怕他被自己的法力反噬，更怕他被妖魔暗算操控，封住了他大部分法力，希望不至于太过引人注目，不过即使是这样，他能量也是惊人的。不过现在……”Tao若有所思的看着Reese的战衣。

可我不想。不想签下契约。也从未想过要签下契约。宣誓效忠够了，而现在，就连这也不想再继续下去。Reese决意脱下战衣，再会吧，Harold。想到这里，Reese心头不由得一痛。好久，好久没有这样被人无条件地信任着，爱着了。这感觉太过舒适，叫人不忍放手。

Lionel看着他，情绪复杂：“你确定要这么做吗？”

“Lionel，西南方向似乎有异样。”Shaw巡视一周回来说道，看见Reese，微微一皱眉：“现在当式神都这么随便的吗？想来就来，想走就走。”

“好像是Finch。”Lionel仔细体察了一下。

“能定位到吗？”

“只有大概位置。”

Reese也不由得紧张起来，“我应该能帮上忙。”他四处摸索，糟糕，他把戒指丢了。

“是找这个吗？”Tao一晃手上的东西。

“是的！”Reese大喜过望。

“等等，”Tao突然严肃起来，“我知道我只是个小精灵，但是，我不希望Harold受到什么伤害，你知道，式神会分散主人一部分法力的，如果你确实不愿意，没什么说的。但如果你想当他的式神，希望你能倾尽全力。”

“啰嗦什么，先救人再说。”Shaw不耐烦地说道。

“嘿，大个子，Harold那臭小子可是真心的。”Lionel从Tao手里接过那枚戒指，递给Reese，“带我们找到他。”

Reese摩挲着戒指，略一凝神，“是个院子，石碑上写着六条。”

“走 。”Shaw和Lionel瞬时不见。一会Tao也不见了，不一会又折回来：“你不认路？”

“我不认路。”Reese艰难地说道。

“跟着我。”

Tao太慢了，Reese忍不住扛起他狂奔。

“Lionel，Shaw，你们来啦。”Harold摇晃了一下，嘿嘿笑道。

六条院有孤女施法，怨气冲天，Harold就是被这个困住了。院角还有恶鬼偷袭。Shaw正要做什么，小孩有气无力地说，“别伤害她，她只是被人利用了。”

Shaw叹了口气，转身向院角的恶鬼袭去，不一会儿周围的小鬼就被清理得干干净净。Lionel借机张开结界。

Reese此刻也赶到了。

“Mr. Reese。”小孩试图扯出一个笑容，但不太成功。

Reese这才看清Harold在做什么，他在试图化解女孩的怨气。直接破解咒语的话，法力会直接打在女孩身上，女孩的魂灵会瞬间消散。为了保住这孩子，Harold才花大力气化解怨气，却免不了被附着在女孩身上的咒语所伤。

真是的，从认识到现在，一直都这么拼命呢。

Reese放下Tao，慢慢走过去，缓缓从身后抱住Harold，把自己的能量输送给他。

“Mr. Reese，我还担心再也找不到你了呢。”约莫又过了一个时辰，女孩怨气散尽，瘫倒在地。Shaw连忙扶住她，和Lionel一起交给里宅的大人照顾。Harold也终于力量不支栽歪在Reese怀里。

Reese一夜无眠，担心得不得了。但是第二天黄昏Harold醒来时，一开口就把Reese气得够呛。

“Mr. Reese。我们有必要立立规矩了。”那孩子双手抱胸坐在床上，有板有眼地教训道，“式神是不可以离开主人的。你，没有我的命令，不许离开！这是家法！”

小孩还要叨咕叨咕，Reese抢过话头。“是的，但是我们并没有签订契约，所以，这项约束并不存在。”

不出所料，小孩一下就愣住了。

Reese满意地继续说道：“根据京都的规矩，签订契约要以高龙神作为见证。”

小孩忙忙跳起来，“我们这就去高龙山！”

Reese坐在床沿，慢条斯理地说，“经过昨晚的意外，你爷爷飞柬传书，要你禁足三年。”

“三年？！”小孩一着急眼圈就红了，勾着Reese的脖子，“你不许走，我不让……”

眼见得眼泪吧嗒吧嗒就要往下掉，Reese不由得慌了神，“嘿，Harold，你看这是谁？”

“Harry，想我了吗？”那纤巧高挑的女子，不是高龙神又是谁？

“呐，你看我把高龙神请到家里来了。”

Harold吧嗒一口亲在Reese脸上，“那可要签订契约了哦。”

Reese也亲亲小孩的脸，“签。”

“真叫人羡慕呢，唉，当年我想跟你签你都不肯。”高龙神用手指玩着卷发，半真半假半带幽怨地说到。

“高龙神！”Harold的脸腾一下就红了。

“好啦好啦。开玩笑啦。”

太阳渐渐落下，月亮悄悄升起。送走高龙神，Harold抱住猫咪，“Mr. Reese，我们该睡觉啦。”

式神的工作不包括这个啊喂。Reese绝望地看看月亮，我想反悔啊。

“反悔可来不及了！”臭小子像是会读心术，欢快地喊到，撒脚丫往屋里跑。

猫生艰难啊，Mr. Reese。Lionel，Shaw，Tao在院中一碰杯，捂嘴笑了。


	6. 道反的雪

“Harold，我们得谈谈。”Reese痛心疾首地说。

“出什么事了，Mr. Reese？”

“三年了，三年了，Harold，你可一点儿也没长高啊。你真的不是什么万年小学生，或者什么千年老妖精之类的吗？”

“你才是千年老妖精呢！哦，不对，你就是千年老妖精，这不算骂人。”

Reese最近很不开心，准确的说，他不开心很久了。自从签订契约以来，Harold就不跟他腻歪了。再也没有勾脖子，爬脑袋，甚至在他猫形状态下都没有搂搂抱抱。甚至在冬天，小家伙在被窝冻得瑟瑟发抖，也没有贴过来抱团取暖。Reese感觉自己就像刚晋升为皇后的妃嫔，遭受了冷暴力。

当然，Harold决没有说过什么不妥的话，他一直彬彬有礼，过分有礼了。他乖巧得可怕，让人挑不出一点毛病来。大人总是指责孩子过分调皮，从来没有人指责孩子过分乖巧的，Reese绝望地心想，难道他这么快就要进入到放手的阶段了吗？六岁九岁，不正应该是孩子黏人的阶段吗？过几年，Harold及冠了，势必和某家贵族千金定下婚约，他再也不会说出要和自己去高龙山看萤火虫的话语了，想想还真是不甘心。

(附注：本文不会出现Grace的。本人作品，Grace出现就不会有Reese，Reese存在就不会有Grace)

“隔壁静香，大雄，康夫都窜得老高了。”Reese继续说道。

“哦，是吗。不曾注意。”Harold刚抬起了头，又埋进书本。最近他总是窝在阁楼里看书，正眼也不瞧Reese。不管Reese怎么撩拨，(他甚至像一只真正的猫一样翻出肚皮在地上打滚)，Harold总是专心做事，就算Reese的尾巴摆在他面前，他也只是轻轻握住，视而不见。

就算自己消失了这小子也不会注意到的，Reese愤恨地想。Reese无限悔恨，到底为什么要签订契约，现在可好，和这臭小子困在这金丝笼里，臭小子还不搭理他。等三年期满，他就要去高龙山，就像隔壁二大妈说的，日子不过了，离婚！离婚！离婚！Reese在心里喊了几句，又觉出不对来，是解除契约，嗯。

明天，就是明天了。Reese咬咬牙。

“Mr. Reese，”一大清早，小家伙梳妆整齐，倒背着手喊他起床。是的，因为猫生艰难，Reese最近起得很晚。

“Mr. Reese，三年期满了。”小家伙一本正经地说，“我们收拾收拾去道反吧。”

“去道反？”黑猫半梦半醒，“Harold，太远了。我不会飞。”

“什么？”小家伙大吃一惊。

Reese忍住笑意，醒了。他化出人形冷着脸说，“是的，我并不会飞。”

“那怎么办？我不能飞啊，万一被爷爷发现，又要被禁足了。”

“要不我们坐车去吧？”Reese竭力让自己的语调显得自然。

“坐车？Mr. Reese，你是想让所有人都知道我偷跑出去吗？”

“那就没办法咯，要不，我们走着去？”Reese一摊手。

“一年也未必能走到啊，等到了，黄花菜都凉了。”Harold哭丧着脸，急得团团转，“爷爷一定又要抓我回来。我规规矩矩地待了三年容易吗？一心指望爷爷能缩短刑期，结果一天也没减啊。好容易待满三年，现在又出不去。”

Harold再也顾不得形象，坐在地上就哭开了。

哦，这么回事啊。Reese心里翻腾出一朵小花，美了。呃，还是不能告诉他自己会飞。

“呐，我不会飞，但我会缩地法。”Reese眨了眨眼睛。

“真的？”Harold噌地就蹭上来了，搂着他，照着Reese的脸颊就香了一口。“那我们现在就去吧！”

春天来了，道反的雪也化了，冰川也在消融呢。

“你要去道反做什么？”

“去找爷爷。”

Reese神经一下子绷紧了。Harold爬上来用小小的身体抱住他的头，“Mr. Reese，不要担心，会没事的，我们都会没事的。”

“我们？”Harold，你会有危险吗？

“道反的阴阳界快守不住了，爷爷他们在布五星阵，准备在朔日这天进行修复。我们正好去帮忙。”

Reese略一沉吟，“你是担心以他们的力量，修复不了？”

Harold有些为难，“父亲，伯父，兄长都会去。但是父亲以星象见长，伯父以占卜见长，组阵本来就不是他们的强项。长兄虽是战力见长，但是重伤初愈。二哥当初便不肯习阴阳之术，出征怕有勉强。爷爷虽然没有明说，但是字里行间都透出担忧。我无论如何都要助他一臂之力的。更何况此次阴阳界薄弱得有些蹊跷。像是有谁故意牵引一般，若不查明，恐怕要后患无穷。”

Reese心里嘀咕，从没见谁家让孩子来操心这些事的。想到要和Control，Kara，Snow见面，他是百般不愿意。可是看看胸前这团小朋友，又说不出一个不字来。朔日，那还有九天。

“Harold，”Reese故意显出为难的样子来，“我的缩地法有限，恐怕我们还得走段时间。”

“多久？赶得上吗？”小孩焦急地问。

“三天，绰绰有余。”Reese轻轻一笑。

“太好了！”小孩从Reese身上滚下来，牵手就要往外走，“那我们走吧！”

“不向你母亲告辞吗？”

Harold像见了什么新奇事似的张大了嘴巴，“告辞还走得了吗？走啦，早点回来也就是了。”又想起什么似的说，“Shaw也去，她会向母上大人解释的。”

眼见得不惜使诈得来的三天二人时光就要落空，Reese的脸色不大好看起来。

“Mr. Reese，你脸色不好看，你不喜欢Shaw吗？”

“当然不是。”

“别担心啦，她不跟我们一块走。高龙神说要送她礼物，她明儿才动身呢。”

信誓旦旦要走满全部路程的Harold，头天可是兴致满满。当然晚上趴Reese身上睡得可香。是的，离得道反越近越凉，尤其到了夜里觉出寒意来。Harold嘴上虽然没说，身体可是一个劲往Reese那就乎。Reese索性把自己当床，让Harold睡了个踏实。

第二天午后Harold再次遭受了严重挑战。虽然口渴总有Reese递过来的清泉，日晒也有Reese遮挡得严严实实，但脚是自己的，Harold的小步子是越来越迈不开了。脚上似乎磨出了水泡，眼皮也在使劲打架。Reese关切地问，“累不累，要不要歇会？”小家伙总是摇摇头：“不累，攒路要紧。”可等Reese问“要不要背你一会儿？”小家伙可一点没客气，麻溜地爬上去骑上肩头，嘴里还嘀咕，“一会儿，一会就好”。不用一会，Reese一走动起来，Harold就睡着了。

等第三天Control看见Harold的时候，他在Reese肩头上睡得正香。

“Harold，骑在神将肩头，成何体统。”

“爷…爷……？”Harold还迷糊着，“Mr. Reese也没生气啊。”

甚至还有点小小的享受，Reese心想，不过这话可不能说。要是让别人知道堂堂神将喜欢被人骑，那还得了。“Control。”Reese恭恭敬敬说了一声。

“John，我可以称呼你为John吗？”

“当然可以，大人。”

“John，很高兴你回来。”


	7. 从今往后，我只属于他

这会大家想来都有事分派出去了，只剩Control一人在此。Reese收起自己心中的芥蒂和畏惧，陪着Control有一搭没一搭地说着闲话，而Harold还赖在Reese肩头不肯下来。Control叹了口气。

过了好一会儿，Reese肩头突然一动，小孩不知见了什么，麻溜地滚下来在一旁站着，极其规矩。Control极力忍着笑，而Reese疑惑地抬起头，却是远方来了一位金发吹笛少年，淡绿色的长衫随声飞扬，飘洒自若。Reese正不解之间，Control笑道，“这是我三儿的孩子，叫Nathan。”说完拿眼神示意Harold，“这位的克星。”Harold早把脸皱成一团，这下连Reese也笑了。

正说话间，那少年已然飘近眼前，一躬身：“祖父大人。”Control笑道：“免礼吧。”Harold也抢上前去施礼：“二哥。”那少年笑着抱起Harold转起了圈：“小鬼头惯会装模作样。”待将Harold放下，又恭恭敬敬向Reese施了一礼：“这位便是Reese先生吧，久仰了。祖父祂老人家很记挂您。”Reese苦笑一声，连称不敢。彼此谦让之间，Harold嘟着嘴嘟喃着：“切。”见Nathan拿眼瞪他，又甜甜地喊了声“二哥。”

于是彼此见过，Nathan问道：“大哥呢？大伯和二叔到了吗？”

“早到了，看，这不来了吗？”

山坳之间闪出几位人来。为首的一位青面冷峻，二一位和煦如春，再一位则是一名壮实的少年。这正是Harold的大伯，父亲和长兄Arthur。接着跟在这三位后面的，正是三大神将：Kara，Snow，Hersh.曾几何时，Reese也是其中一员。Reese走后很久，hersh才又找来Shaw顶替Reese的位置。

“Shaw还没到吗？”Harold瞅了一眼问道。而Kara看见Reese面色已然不善。

“我早来了，懒得现身而已。”Shaw悄没声息地出现在Harold身后。

“还是这样没规矩。”Hersh半嗔半怪自己的爱徒。

Shaw仍然面无表情：“到了并忠于职守才是最重要的不是吗？扔下Control一人在此的可不是我。”

Control哈哈大笑，“是我让Hersh跟过去的。神将的最终职责是守护这世界，而不是我。”

大家一块再次见礼。Finch拿眼瞟了瞟Nathan，Nathan只装作没看见，于是Finch迫不及待扑在父亲怀里，尽情撒娇。Reese突然觉出点酸溜溜的意味来。水流千遭归大海，Harold终究还是Control家的人，这点，说什么也不会变的。而自己，不过孑然一身一外人而已。

Reese正暗自感伤，猛然觉得有人盯着自己，不是Kara又是谁。Reese不由一凛，不好，过去的事还没完。Reese看看那边还在和父兄撒娇的Harold，内心不由得生出一丝柔情来。也罢，这趟行程本来凶险，做式神的，不过一死以酬知己罢了。等Harold长大了，也就用不着自己了。不如趁此了清债务，落得干净。Reese打定了主意。

寒暄片刻，Control沉声道：“时候不早，布阵之事，该演练起来。”五星芒阵说是五星，倒不真是五人排演，重要的是五星方位力量达到平衡。正说话间，阴阳界突然震动，天，一下子就黑了下来。“怎么这么快。”Control皱了皱眉头。Harold的父亲和自己兄长递个眼神，迅速奔向五星方位。Nathan和Arthur也迅速跟上。

Harold也要跟上去，Reese身形紧随其后，却被Kara和Snow拦住了。Reese满是不解。Kara却拿眼看着Control，“五星芒阵需要纯净的神力！他是待罪之人。”Harold大吃一惊，扭过头来，却看见Reese脸色登时变得灰白，踉跄着后退。Harold心下大急，抓住祖父的手：“爷爷，这时候你还不替他澄清吗？”

Control眼中闪过痛苦的神色，“Harold，现在不是时候。”

“那什么时候是时候？”Harold急得声音不觉都大了。远处的Nathan也回过头来，不明白发生了什么。五星芒阵还缺一角，Hersh看了看，不再管此处，飞身过去补上了。Shaw却紧盯着此处。

“Harold，阴阳界要紧。”Reese惨然一笑，抱歉，刚还想你长大了就用不着我了，想不到竟来得这样快。壮士酬知己，我也得有这个资格。

“现在正是时候！”Harold看了看Reese越来越黯淡的神力，心中大急。要Reese看着众人赴险，自己却帮不上忙，比杀了他还难受。“我都能看到的事情，爷爷你不可能看不到，为什么一直沉默，为什么不说明真相！”

Kara和Snow也疑惑地看着Control。Harold这边还不依不饶，大伯那边已然遭遇攻击，情形堪堪危急。Harold突然神力暴涨，冲那方位画一道五星符，念一声“疾”，解了围。

Control神色顿时凝重起来，“我说。”

“当年我派Reese去守卫一家大名。一天夜里这位大名的女公子惨遭杀害。凶手还血洗了大名一家。为了复仇，又有人血洗了凶手一族的人。”Control黯然地看着Kara和Snow，“因为当时Reese抱着女公子尸首在现场昏了过去，所以，所有人都认为是他干的，甚至包括他自己。但这个人不是Reese，他没有犯下伤害人类的罪过。两件事都和他无关。”

“可是天庭确实惩罚了Reese。天庭不可能不知道事情原委。”Kara疑惑道，她看了Reese，发现后者呆呆木木，确实不像知情的样子。

“天庭惩罚Reese是因为，”Control看了看面无血色的Reese，“那位女公子遇害的时节，Reese为了采天山雪莲正好不在，而究其原因……”

“因为我爱上了她。”Reese自嘲着把话接了下去，“神将是不可以爱上主人的。哈哈，原来是这样。”

Control低下头，“是的。人神不可相爱。所以天庭判了Reese千年之刑。”

Snow和Kara对视一眼，看了看Reese，又看看Control，最终担忧地看着Harold禁锢着Control的手，这孩子的神力仍在暴涨，身体也变得高大。

“这么多年明明有很多机会说清楚的。”Harold仍然不肯放手。

Hersh突然折回来，开口说道，“因为真正的凶手后来居了上位，整个事情被压了下来。Control遭仇家迫害，家里老小被杀殆尽。只有你奶奶和你大伯逃了出来。前面还有两个孩子都死了。Control后来立誓永不提此事，才避开迫害。这也就是为什么你父亲和你三叔从小送去寄养的原因。”

“你何苦臣服于那人呢？”Harold仍然没有松手。这下连Nathan也觉出不对，赶来查看。

“我说为了三界安危，你信吗？”Control苦笑道。

“Harold，放手！”Nathan喝道。

周围死一般的寂静。阴气开始往外渗透，空气里弥漫着冰冷地腥味。再不修复就来不及了。小孩放开了手，可神力非但没有减弱，反正增加得更猛烈了，他的身高已经是原来的十倍，而神力正从莹白色变成烈焰一般的火赤之色。他踏出步去，足下绽开火红色的莲花。这下所有人都围过来了。

“烈焰莲花阵！”远方不知什么怪物惊叫一声，阴阳界轰隆隆直作响，大地开始震动，“不！怎么会有人布烈焰莲花阵！”

Control这边也是紧张起来，她拉过退缩在一旁的Reese，“Mr. Reese，Harold盛怒之下布出烈焰莲花阵，但他太小了，他还控制不了这力量，让他冷静下来，拜托了！不然，”Control犹豫了一下，说道，“他……他会伤到自己的。”

这边Harold仍在不紧不慢地封印着阴阳界，但他走过的地方一片焦黑，寸木不存。Reese惊异地发现自己的战衣也变成火焰一般，但那烈焰却并不伤他。他大步踏入阵中，那孩子已然大变样，Reese简直快要认不出来了。Reese说话，他也听不见，Reese在面前，他也看不到。他只是木然地瞪着通红的眼睛，画着一道道符印，封锁着脆弱的阴阳界。

Reese突然意识到，Harold再封锁下去，阴界将永远封锁，死者再也不能进入，也没有亡魂可以重入轮回。Control说的恐怕不是Harold会伤害自己，而是如果Harold再不停下来，阴界就要就此灭亡。

Harold周身的烈焰更甚，就算是Reese也开始抵挡不住了。冷静下来，Harold，请冷静下来。Reese心中默念，慢慢地向Harold靠近。可面前人毫无反应。Harold，你在哪？我知道你还在这具身躯里，可是你在哪？

在第三次被Harold弹开后，Reese着急了。“Harold，是我！”面前人毫无反应。Reese把心一横，强行抱住面前人，“Harold，是我。John Reese。我知道你记得的，你一定记得的。”面前人还是毫无反应，并开始发力将Reese弹出去。在Reese意识到发生了什么之前，自己已将嘴唇贴了上去。面前人的眼睛不由自主地放大，那红色开始消失，白色的荧光又回来了。

Control立刻喊到，“ulrich，thomas，Nathan，Arthur，布阵！”

五星阵很快布起来了。阴界已然被封锁，他们只需适当修复即可。Reese抱着已然恢复原状的Harold留在阵心，在说完“那不怪你，人神相恋也不是错。”之后小家伙双目紧闭，昏睡过去。他还是受伤了吗？Harold原来走过的地方开始冒出新芽，万物也开始生长。天空透出晨曦，光一点点透过云层，洒在众人身上。黑夜结束了。

“Control，”等一切结束了，Reese开口说道。

“对不起，John。真的对不起。”

“啊，我没有怪罪您的意思。”从来没有。“只是从今以后，我们再无瓜葛。”我不欠你的了。

“John……”

“从今以后，我只属于他一人而已。”


	8. 是啊，总有一天，你会长大的，我真不知是喜是忧

Reese不知道自己是怎么过来的，不知道是什么时辰，也不知道身处何处。他只知道怀里的孩子昏睡未醒，前面已是悬崖，几树松枝横桠直出，隔空数丈远乃是瀑布，水声喧嚣，飞流击在青石上激气一片水雾。而一位金发碧衫的吹笛少年正坐在悬崖松枝上，似乎在等着他。

“你可来了。”那少年收了笛子，含笑道，“怎么？他还没醒吗？”

Reese摇了摇头，继而问道，“你怎么找到我的？”

“他有双好眼睛，我有个好鼻子。”

“Control派你来的？”

“不用他吩咐，我也要来的。”

“怕我把他拐跑了？”

“不是这样的，Mr. Reese. 我来是为了……”那少年顿了顿，“是为了让你有所准备。”

“准备什么？”

“Harold拥有毁灭这世界的力量，Mr. Reese. 这才是Control紧张他失控的原因。我想你已经猜到了。”

Reese不置可否。

“托你的福，Harold并没有突破封印，但是也很接近了。每一次这样的突破，都会带来身体上，人格上的巨变。”少年突然变得严肃起来。

“他还是只是个孩子，能变到哪儿去？”Reese沉声道。

“孩子？Mr. Reese，你见到他时，他刚六岁对吗？自此之后，他可有任何变化？”

Reese心中一动，自认识后Harold确实没有任何变化，他也曾拿这个打趣。难道其中真有什么玄机？

“Mr. Reese，你听说大阪神童的故事吗？”

Reese也有所耳闻，八年前，京都有民宅突遭妖怪袭击，却被正在此间做客的大阪商贩击退。京都顿时轰动，人人称颂不已。更神奇的是，出手的只是一位八岁的少年。

“略有耳闻。”

“世间传颂的不才正是在下。”少年笑笑，“只是，立功的另有其人。”说着，拿竖笛往Harold方向轻轻一点，笛中发出淡淡暗香。

Reese低头看看怀里的孩子，八年，不可能，八年前这孩子最多满月。

“当时我正抱着Harold在花园玩耍，所以一时之间，外人难以分清是谁击退了贼怪。但家里人确是心知肚明。刚满月的孩子就有此异秉，如果传出去，Harold势必被视为妖邪魔孽。所以父亲要我把事情承担下来。爷爷也默认了。”少年苦笑一声，“所以不爱阴阳之术的我，也被迫研习，免得戳穿了西洋镜。”

“这和巨变有什么关系？”

“啊，我正要说到这。当时Harold昏迷了三天，三天之后”少年又用笛子点了点，“三天之后，Harold就变成了你怀里那个样子。”

这不可能。Reese看看怀里熟睡的孩子。从未听说人类的孩子可以异变。传闻里，只有灵妖的孩子才会有此异症。

少年叹息一阵，走进前来：“也许明天，你就会发现，他已长大成人。”

“这不重要。”Reese向着少年，又像是向着自己说道，“再怎么变，他还是Harold。”

“不重要？哈哈！”少年大笑起来，“当了式神，神将也变得天真了吗？你明明知道，每一次异变，都会性格品性的变化，说是换了个人也不为过。”

不是没听说过，不过Harold会性情大变这种事情，Reese说什么也不信的。空气中飘着香甜的味道。有哪里不对。

“也许哪天醒来，Harold就会毁灭三界，他有妖魔的的本事，Mr. Reese，他早晚要发作的。”香气越来越浓了，少年在叹息。

不，不会的。

“等到那时，你也不是对手。这场面你应付不来的，”少年的声音突然变得魅惑绵软，“Mr. Reese. 交给我吧。”少年在慢慢靠近，“毕竟，我是他的克星，不是吗？”

天空中突然飘下许多花瓣来，幽幽的花香和之前的香气慢慢缠绕，Reese突然有些站立不稳。

“交出来，交出那个妖魔的孩子……”像是有人在窃窃私语，森林里突然传满了这个声音。

“你不是Nathan，你是谁？”像是突然醒来，Reese一手抱着Harold，一手撑着树干，恨声道。

“啊，还是露馅儿了吗？”少年讥诮一笑，甩了甩头，一头黑发蓝中带紫，眸子隐隐泛着金色，手中的竖笛已变成利刃，飞身向李四劈来，“不过，晚了。这孩子，是我的了！”

“Mr. Reese，为什么坏人总是得逞呢？ ”

等Harold醒来，已经是第二天黄昏。送走了Shaw和Nathan，Reese陪着Harold在瀑布边纳凉。

“为什么这么说，Harold？”

“你担着不属于自己的罪名，爷爷被迫隐居又被迫复出，父亲从小就和爷爷分离……究竟是为什么？”

“我不知道。”Reese抚摸着Harold，那孩子的鞋子不知道什么时候破了，大脚趾时不时钻出来，来回探索着外面的世界。

“你知道，爷爷曾经想过闭门课子，永不出世。甚至只教习大伯和父亲星象占卜之术，只为一句与世无争。可是仇家依然找上门来，不依不饶。爷爷号称天下第一阴阳师，尚且如此境地，何况普通人。有的时候真的很生气，气愤于坏人的无耻，气愤于围观者的漠然，气愤于自己的无能为力。”

“Harold……”

“匹夫无罪，怀璧其罪。适用于爷爷，适用于你，也适用于那位大名女公子。”小孩仰着脸儿看着Reese，“Jessica不是因为爱上你而死的，Mr. Reese，她只是权力争夺的附带伤害。”

“你在安慰我吗，Harold？”

“不，我只是想说服自己。”小孩撅着嘴低下了头。

“说服自己什么？”

“有的时候真的很累，Mr. Reese。不想动，不想抗争，只想躺着做一条咸鱼，看花谢花开，看太阳升起落下。”

“你可以的，Harold，有我在，你可以的。”Reese搂了搂那孩子。

“不行啊，Mr. Reese。我害怕。我害怕被中伤，害怕会活不下去，害怕失去亲友，害怕这个美丽的世界被坏人抢占了。害怕永远等不到黎明，或者等到黎明时一切为时已晚。”

你会害怕吗，Harold？Reese疑惑地低头看那孩子，拿手想扒拉他的小脸蛋，手摸上去凉凉的，是泪珠，还是水雾？你在哭吗，Harold？

“嘿，Harold，刚才Nathan找你说什么？”

那孩子揉了揉眼睛，抽抽鼻子，“他说有事不要自己抗，找二哥。”

“我想他说的对，Harold，你不是一个人。”

“你也不是，Mr. Reese。”

“嗯哪，我们都不是。难过的时候，绝望的时候，想想看，我们都不是一个人。”

“所以，无论什么时候，都不要放弃自己好吗，Mr. Reese？相信自己，相信自己不是做错事的那个人。”

小鬼头，绕到我这来了。“Harold，你知道，Control说出真相的时候我的感受吗？”

“Mr. Reese？”

“没有愤怒，没有委屈，我松了一口气。感谢上苍我没有犯下那样的罪过。这么多年，我一直以为是我做的。负罪的坚石压得我喘不过气来。”直到遇见你。你带给我光明，Harold。“所以，Harold，无论发生什么事，不要让愤怒冲破你的理智好吗？”

“我争取。”

“我们拉勾？”

“拉勾。”孩子脸上还挂着水珠，到底平静了很多。“对了Mr. Reese，Shaw干嘛问我要发带啊，还凶凶的。”

“哦，她也要做你的式神呢，她已经跟Control辞别过了。”

“啊？爷爷不要紧的吧，祂会不会很生气。”

“当然不会。”多少还是不好受吧。但是我们都想知道，有没有一种更好的可能，可以不可以多一些信任，少一些利用和算计，也许事情总是不可避免变坏，但无论如何值得一试，不是吗？所以我们决定追随你。

“Shaw原来的发带呢？”

“啊，你不问我还忘说了。有个William Hinks冒充你二哥要刺杀你。得亏Shaw把他打跑了。不过那刺客抢了她的发带。”

“William Hinks？”

“你认识他？”

“没有，我一个朋友认识他。”

“朋友？”

“嗯啊。”Harold打着马虎眼。“对了，Mr. Reese，二哥说你亲了我？”

“没有，绝对没有。”Reese断然否认。两千岁的神将绝不承认他亲了一个六岁，哦不，九岁的人类孩子，说什么都不能认。Nathan你怎么那么八卦。(友爱未成年人，请勿模仿)

“啊……二哥不会骗我的呀。”小孩露出失望的神情。“真的没有吗，我记得，好像有的呀。”

Reese的脸臊得通红，只是脸黑光线又暗，完全看不出来。

“不过没关系，Mr. Reese。我会长大的。总有一天，我会长大的。”

是啊，总有一天，你会长大的，我真不知是喜是忧。


End file.
